First Flight Home
by nayariveraisallthat
Summary: Got an anon on tumblr: Dantana and person A is famous and the first time away from person B, person A releases a new song and tells person B to listen to it and toward the end person A tells Person B to open the door and person A is standing there and finishes the song. P.s the song should be first flight home Jake Miller.


Three months. That's how long Dani has been away on this tour. Three long months and I still don't know if she's going to be home soon. She won't give me a straight answer. Of course, I am extremely happy for her because this is her first tour and she deserves all of the success she's gotten so far. I just want my to see my girlfriend again.

The last time I saw her was when she was playing a show in New York. And that was on the first week of her tour. Our schedules conflicted too much for either of us to visit the other, so we had to settle for late night/early morning Skype sessions and phone calls.

It's been tough. There have been a couple of fights here and there. Nothing we couldn't handle, though.

I have the day off today - I don't have any classes and I'm not scheduled to work - so I'm kind of just lounging around and binging F.R.I.E.N.D.S. on Netflix. I was about to fall asleep when I heard my phone start to ring and saw Dani's picture pop up on my lockscreen.

"Hey, D! What are you doing?" I ask in a sleepy, yet excited voice. "I miss you."

"_Hey, San. I miss you, too. I'm calling because I wanted you to let you know that I'm releasing a new song today and it's going to air on Z100 in about five minutes._" Dani replies.

"Really?!" I exclaim as I scramble to the stereo to turn it on and find the station. "Why didn't you tell me sooner! It's gonna take me five minutes just to find the damn radio station!"

"_I'm sorry. This was the first chance I got to call you. I was taking care of a few final things before the song aired. And don't worry. You won't miss it. The DJ always talks to the artist for a minute or so before they actually play the song. Speaking of which, I've gotta go because I'm actually supposed to be on the phone with the DJ right now. I'll call you back as soon as I can, though, okay?_"

"Okay. I love you."

"_I love you, too, babe. I hope you enjoy the song! Bye!_"

After Dani hangs up, I turn the stereo up a few notches and then sit back on the couch. The station is currently playing what seems like an endless amount of commercials and then the DJ signs back on-air.

"_This is 'On-Air with Ryan Seacrest' and we're about to premiere a brand-new song, from Dani Vega!" _Ryan announces. "_We have Dani herself on the phone right now and she's going to tell us what the song is called and what it's about. Dani!"_

Dani takes a second before answering. I can tell she's nervous. "_Well, the song is called 'First Flight Home' and it's honestly basically just about being away from your significant other and wanting to get back home to them."_

"_Alright, thank you, Dani. Now on to what you guys really want to hear. Here is 'First Flight Home' by Dani Vega!"_

Ryan's mic cuts off and the first notes start to play. I turn the stereo up a little bit more to hear the song better. I just sit on the couch and close my eyes and listen to the song.

_Yeah_

_I hope you still remember what I look like_

_I haven't seen you in a minute_

_Last night I had the kind of dream that you just don't wanna wake up from_

_And that's 'cause you were in it_

_So this morning when I woke up it felt more like a nightmare_

_'Cause I rolled over and I thought you'd be right there_

_But nope_

_I'm just laying here alone_

_On my own_

_Wishing I was on the first flight home_

I love the song already. I miss hearing Dani's voice so much that I just lay down and bask in the sound of her voice.

_I'll be home in no time_

_I promise when I touch down it'll be like I never left singin'_

_I'll be home in no time_

_By the way check your phone 'cause I just sent you a text sayin'_

_Hey_

_I've been gone forever,_

_I'm coming home tonight_

_We'll be back together this plane gon' fly_

_I can't predict the weather_

_But you should know that I_

_I'll be on the first flight home_

_I'll be on the first flight home_

_And I bet if I left right now_

_I'd probably make it to you by the morning_

_So I'm packing up my bags hopping on this red eye_

_I'll be there before your eyes even open_

_Hurry up and tell the pilot to take off_

_So we could pick up right where we left off_

_I can't believe it I'm finally on my way_

_Feels so damn good to be able to say_

_I'll be home in no time_

_I promise when I touch down it'll be like I never left singin'_

_I'll be home in no time_

_By the way check your phone 'cause I just sent you a text sayin'_

_Hey_

_I've been gone forever,_

_I'm coming home tonight_

_We'll be back together this plane gon' fly_

_I can't predict the weather_

_But you should know that I_

I think I hear somebody outside the door, but I don't think anything of it. Then, I hear a knock on the door.

_I'll be on the first flight home_

_I'll be on the first flight home_

_I'll be coming back tonight keep your head up to the sky 'cause_

_I'll be on the first flight home_

_I'll be on the first flight home_

I get up to open the door, irritated that someone is interrupting my listening to Dani's new song. That is, until I open the door and see Dani standing there. Before I can say or do anything, Dani walks in the door and starts to sing the rest of the song. All I can do is stare at her in shock.

_Yeah and I now pull up to your driveway_

_Been a while since I've been on this block_

_And now I walk up to your front door_

_I know you recognize that same knock_

_I hear you running down the stairs now_

_Tears running down your face_

_Then you open up that front door_

_And I look at you and say_

Tears start to well up in my eyes as I stare at Dani singing her song. I can't believe she's here right now.

_Hey, I know I've been gone forever_

_But I'm finally home tonight_

_Now that I'm here I'm never leaving your side_

_I told you I was coming_

_Sorry it took so long_

_I was on that first flight home_

_I was on the first flight home_

_Hey_

_I've been gone forever,_

_I'm coming home tonight_

_We'll be back together this plane gon' fly_

_I can't predict the weather_

_But you should know that I_

_I'll be on the first flight home_

_I'll be on the first flight home_

_I'll be coming back tonight keep your head up to the sky 'cause_

_I'll be on the first flight home_

_I'll be on the first flight home_

The song comes to an end and I'm still just standing there shell-shocked. Dani walks up to me, wraps her arms around my waist and kisses me on the cheek.

"Hey, baby." She says, nonchalantly with a smirk on her face.

"Hi." I respond.

"Well, I guess that if I want to render you speechless, I'll just have to surprise you like this more often, won't I?" She laughs.

"What are you doing here?" I finally get the words out of my mouth. "Are you home for good?"

"I've still got a couple more shows to do, but they're just at some local venues. I thought I'd surprise you."

"I knew there was a reason you wouldn't give me straight answer all those times I asked when you were coming home!"

"I'm sorry, babe! I've been working on this surprise for the past few weeks and I wanted it to be perfect! I wrote the song after that last fight we had. I wanted to prove to you how much I missed you."

"You don't have to prove anything to me. I was at my wits end that night and took it out on you. I am really sorry for being a bitch to you that night. You didn't deserve it. At all."

"For the thousandth time, it's okay, San. And regardless of whether or not I had to prove something to you, I still wanted to write a song to tell you how much I missed you. I hated being away from you for so long."

"I know. I hated it, too. This was the first time we've been away from each other for more than a week or two at a time. It sucked." I take this time to really look over Dani. Her hair went from blonde to black with pink tips and she looks really worn out. "C'mon, babe. You look like you could use some rest. Why don't we go take a nap."

Dani steps a little closer to me kisses me. We stand there, holding and kissing each other for a few minutes before we both have to pull away to get some air.

"We could do that," Dani starts, "Or we could spend the rest of the day getting … reaquainted with each other."

Dani slips out of my grip and starts heading toward the bedroom. On her way, she starts taking her clothes off. She stops at our bedroom door, looks back at me, and says, "You coming or what?"

I stand in the living room for another second and then run toward the bedroom. It was a long three months, but I wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
